Student Council Rebel
by Ichinen Pride
Summary: AU Not only was Arthur Kirkland, council president at his prestigious academy, but he was also secretly a delinquent who had caused many to curse his name. Then comes Alfred, a new transfer student who, surprisingly, isn't afraid of Arthur, despite knowing who he really was outside of school. Perhaps this couldn't get any better for the Brit and his new "victim". UKUS
1. Some Things are Better, Hidden

**A/N **Yet another new story for ya'll, if you have been following my other stories, they will be placed in a hiatus since this one will be my main priority at the moment. Now enjoy~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia

* * *

><p><strong>1- <strong>Some Things are Better, Hidden

"Arthur Kirkland, do you have any idea what you have just done?"

The teenage boy held an impassive face, his arms hung limply by his sides, his legs spread evenly apart, as the headmaster of Red Academy, Julius Vargas, stared him down with a disapproving expression, his brows furrowing as he leaned in closer. He had never knew that there was a cold side to this Italian man, then again, Arthur was never one to get a scolding by him in the first place.

He held a stoic expression and stayed completely stiff as the headmaster closed in on him, the scent of his very strong cologne began to stung the boy's nose.

"No sir. What have I done?" He asked, not really knowing the answer himself. Was it because of the fact that he did his tie a different way today? It's no rumor that the headmaster was a complete _fashionista _when it came to dress code, just even thinking about having to wear something ridiculous would've blown his mind away. But it wasn't like he could boast about himself, though, he _did _always had a clean and proper way of handling his uniform: his blue blazer ironed every three days, his pants washed every _two_ days, and his shoes wiped clean after every use.

Yes, he can tell that he himself, Arthur Kirkland, was literally the image of a _perfect _student, not to mention his status as student council president to add the topping to the cake. He at least had something to be proud of in his second year at this academy.

Unlike his "other" image.

Julius held Arthur's unflinching gaze as brown eyes stared into green eyes, the invisible, crackling electricity flowing between the two. It wasn't until those brown eyes lit up into a joyful manner and Julius let out a booming laugh, his large hand snaking around and slapping Arthur on his back rather forcefully, making the boy lurch forward.

"Kirkland, my boy! You've just broken yet another record for your outstanding performance at the sixth annual Math Placement for Young People! You oughta be proud of yourself, this is just magnifico*!" His unwavering grinny face continue to outshine Arthur's surprised expression as he tried to catch himself from falling to the floor. "Your status at this school will surely attract many more brightful youths!"

A soft, wistful sigh escaped his lips as he recomposed his body, his hands coming up and smoothing out his blazer. For a second there, he had thought that the headmaster had found hints about his "whereabouts" on the weekends, it would've been living hell if he had started piecing together the clues.

Again, it's not as if Arthur was that simple minded enough for himself to get caught _that _easily, only amateurs and high school dropouts make those mistakes. But not this British lad.

Arthur's lips curved into a small smile as he nodded his head modestly, "Yes, I suppose that _is _rather good, for the academy I mean. It's only a matter of time before this place is at the top of the charts, a real breathtaking sight I'm sure." He kicked the heels of his shoes on the tiles, "Now if you'll humbly take my leave, I still have many papers I must sort through back at my office. Good day, sir."

Julius let out another laugh as he shook the boy's hand roughly with his own two large paws. "Of course! Do what you need to do, keep making me proud Kirkland! Oh, and please remember to hand me the finished copy of the lunch menu so that I can revise it."

He nodded and retrieved his hand back, shaking it a bit to relieve the numbness, "Of course, you can count on me." With that said and done, Arthur turned around and stalked down the opposite hallway.

_He suspects something._

Arthur's eyes narrowed into tight slits as he recalled the way Julius stared down at him, just before he made the announcement that it was just for that silly math competition he had signed up for.

_It was no joke, he really looked like he was really disappointed in me. Headmaster Vargas must be someone that I must be cautious with, he knows something._

Rolling his eyes and stuffing his hands down his pants pockets, he continued to direct his attention on the incoming students who were quickly exiting the classroom doors in big groups, it was lunch time. But for Arthur, it was time to get those papers signed and filed away.

A mass number of people, all different shapes and sizes, brushed past him as he found himself getting rather irritated of all these _kids._

_Gods, the noise is immensely annoying, if only there was a way to get them to shut up-_

Arthur's mind tried to process what had just happened, but he suddenly found himself pushed forcibly to the floor, his arse landing painfully on to the tiles. He blinked twice and his mind just went berserk. Who in hell's mind would push _him, _the president at this academy in humiliation?!

He was about to let a mangle of words escape his lips when a voice called out to him and he instinctively looked up.

"Woah! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there! My eyes were looking around everywhere so I couldn't tell if someone was in front of me." That voice… it almost sounded like…

A blasted American.

Wonderful.

A flash of honey wheat hair and innocent baby blue eyes stared down at him curiously, his back arched and his large hands were rested on his knees.

Arthur quickly tried to recompose himself back into his "charming" self, his eyes softening and his fisted palms relaxing themselves against the tiles. "Oh no, it wasn't your fault, I was just lost in thought and should've watched where I was going." Yeah, Arthur didn't know if he could keep up his "image" around this guy, who watched in amusement as he stood back up. The nerve of him.

The other boy flashed a bright grin, almost as bright as Julius's, and adjusted his handbag on his shoulder. "Nah, I can't find fault in that. How 'bout we just say that we _both _weren't paying attention and happened to crash into each other? That's doing justice good if I do say so myself!" The blonde gave Arthur a thumbs up.

Arthur laughed meekly (or tried to), and bobbed his head. "Alright, that's fine with me." The president then raised a brow and looked intently at this new character, who didn't look familiar to him, "I don't suppose I've ever seen you before at this academy, are you new here?"

"Yup! Just transferred in today! My step brother recommended that I should attend this school since he also goes here! I haven't seen him in forever!" The American rambled.

"Ah, I see." What more could Arthur say? He obviously did not want to entertain this boy any more than he already had. But sadly, since he _was _the student body president he had an obligation to assist any unfamiliar students who were lost, so he really doesn't have a choice to say no.

What a shame.

He casually cleared his throat and held a hand out. "Well, seeing as if you are new here, I might as well be the first to introduce you to the place. I am Arthur Kirkland, student council president here at Red Academy."

"Hah, how did I know that you were going to have such a British-y name like that? That's so cool!" The boy gawked at him surprisingly and took Arthur's hand into his own. "The names Alfred Jones, it's nice to meetcha Arthur!"

The English boy smiled uncertainly at Alfred and shook his hand slowly, the high burst of energy that this boy unleashed was too much for him already. "Likewise. Now I'm guessing that you already have your schedule for this semester?" Might as well help the poor lad, he seemed like the kind of person who'd be oblivious to everything.

Alfred nodded and pulled out a semi-crinkled piece of paper from his school bag. "Yeah, I have it right here. Wanna see it?"

_Is he really asking me that? _"That would be helpful in me trying to point you in the right direction." _How typical of him._

The taller boy handed it over to him and Arthur was trying _really _hard not to flinch at the untidiness of his paper. One of his many pet peeves.

After glancing at it for a couple of seconds, Arthur completely memorized Alfred's entire schedule. He was a first year and had some of advance placement classes with Arthur, such as history for one and some extracurricular ones like psychology. Very interesting, perhaps he isn't as brain whacked as he looks.

"It looks like you and I would be seeing each other often, we have three out of the seven classes together." Arthur handed back the schedule to Alfred who accepted it with grabby hands and immediately stared at it in awe.

His eyes scanned the paper back and forth before glancing back at Arthur with a grin. "Hey that's awesome! So I'm guessing that it's lunch time, 'cause there's a lot of peeps out here."

"That's right." Arthur mentally smacked himself at the earlier thought the Alfred was actually intelligent. But time will tell, after all, he _did _have classes with him and although the idea of that didn't sound as thrilling to Arthur, it should at least keep him amused for the rest of the semester.

Speaking of which, the president pulled up his sleeve to reveal a small watch, he checked the time briefly before rolling back down his blazer. "Well if you don't want to miss out your only free period today, I suggest you get a move on. Lunch ends in about twenty minutes."

Alfred's face lit up in surprise as his words sunk in. "Re-really?! Damn it. Okay, got it," The American pursed his lips in a thin line as his eyes stared pleadingly at Arthur, "Umm, mind telling me which way to go?"

Arthur sighed internally, "The cafeteria is just down this hallway, then you take a right, you'll see two large doors that says "Cafeteria" on it. But you may eat anywhere, just not in classrooms, teachers don't like having rowdy students during their prep. hour."

With a change of expression and a now bright smile on his face, Alfred nodded his head enthusiastically and tightened his grip on his handbag strap. "Gee thanks! You really helped a lot, Arthur!"

The council president returned the gesture nonchalantly, "Of course. It's only my job to help other-," he added a heavy cough, "stupid-" he coughed again and added a small smile to his face, "-students such as yourself. Your next class should be the classroom behind you; basic algebra correct?"

Alfred craned his head to glance at the door just behind of him. "Yep! Well, I guess I'll be going then, nice meeting you Arthur!" And with that said and done, the energetic boy dashed off towards the awaited cafeteria, obviously not giving Arthur his chance to say anything in return.

_Hmph, that blasted wanker only thinks on his stomach. It's only a matter of time before he gets himself into real trouble if he continues acting like that._

But why should Arthur even care, it wasn't even his business, plus they only met today. If anything, with that attitude of his, Arthur wouldn't even be surprised if he made friends today. He seemed like a very caring lad.

With a roll of his eyes and a deep sigh escaping his throat, the blonde began to make his way towards his office, where he had his lunch, and his papers' that both needed attention.

"Well well, it looks like you're warming yourself up to that _Américain*._" A voice interrupted his blank thoughts.

Of course if needn't know who this _blasted _sound came from, he was only second in command in this here academy: vice president Francis Bonnefoy.

Arthur hastily turned around roughly and stared straight into the face of his rival. "Hmph, and why bring this up _Francis?_ Stalking me again? How very like you." Couldn't this guy find someone _else _to bother?

He chuckled softly and placed a hand on his hip, "I am only observing what our _president _is doing to improve the academy life of these young pupils, that is the only job of your _second in command_."

"Yeah? Well next time tell me when you'll be doing that, because I like to keep my privacy to myself thank you very much." Arthur glared daggers at the French boy and felt his annoyance level rise by a whole inch. "Besides that, shouldn't you be with Yao right now? To help with the accounting of our previous fundraiser?"

Francis's expression didn't wave as he shook his head slowly, "Of course, it must've slipped my mind. Silly me, I'll get right to it." He sidestepped around Arthur until they were side by side, Francis's voice came out in a very low tone. "I do hope you're being careful around here. I wouldn't want your reputation to fall into ruins."

Arthur's lips curved into a wicked smirk and he felt his eyes narrow into tight slits, "What do you take me for, _Bonnefoy. _Some things are better when they're kept hidden from the public eye, yes?"

The vice president said nothing as he merely walked away, leaving Arthur to collect his thoughts about what had happened today, and what delicious delectables his mum had packed him for lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **There will be more interaction between Alfred and Arthur in the coming chapters, please look out for it~ ^^

* _Magnifico (Italian) - _Magnificent

* _Américain (French) - _American


	2. This World isn't all that Friendly

**A/N **Sorry for the very late update, but here it is and I hope you'll enjoy it as much as the last one. Now enjoy~

**Warning! **This chapter may contain some _mild_ violence as well as language

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia

* * *

><p><strong>2- <strong>This World isn't all that Friendly

Upon returning to his well cherished office, Arthur quickly noticed that his entire desk, once completely scattered with papers of many types and colors, was now spotless, every form vanished. All that was left sitting right in the middle of his organized space, was his neatly boxed lunch with a tiny piece of paper laid on top of the transparent lid.

The corner of his lip twitched as he hastily closed the door behind him and took slow steps towards his desk, the sound of his shoes echoing off the tiled floor and bouncing around the silent, empty room.

The irritation of someone else touching _his _things and invading _his _personal belongings irked him, the vein in his forehead quivered in annoyance as he glared down at his lunch and snatched the petite note off the lid. His eyes narrowed even more as another piece of paper flew out from underneath the one he had just grabbed, flowing effortlessly towards the floor and landing smoothly by his feet.

Forgetting about the fallen note for a brief couple of seconds, his eyes scanned across the neatly written item, its content shown in a familiar, perfect, slanted cursive.

ლლლ

_Bonjour~ _

_In case you come back with that sour puss look on your face, myself and Yao had already gone ahead and placed all of the forms you haven't looked at inside a manila folder in your second cabinet labeled "XX Files". We also took the kindness to tidy up this pig sty and had categorized every one of the papers that were left collecting dust while you were attending to your meeting with headmaster Julius._

_Je vous en prie*~_

_Ah, and for your sake and the entire student body's sake, I had recently spotted two shady characters entering the school with an odd combination of the school uniform. Obviously they know nothing of trends these days, oui? _

_Nonetheless, I'd watch out for them._

_-Bonnefoy._

ლლლ

Shady characters, huh? Well well, seems like this will be an interesting day indeed. Arthur rolled his eyes not really giving two thoughts about what he was going to do with these guys. It's actually something he looked very forward for.

Crushing the note in the palm of his hand, he then tossed it away in the waste bin near his desk, next proceeding to pick up the fallen piece of paper by his feet.

_I guess I'll have to thank Francis whenever I see him for notifying me about this. It gives me a stress relief on the ridiculous amount of paper work I've gotten over the last few days._

The irritation on his face quickly softened as soon as he stared at the note, the content that was written down, was already filling his heart with such a guilty, warmness.

ლლლ

_Arthur,_

_Have another wonderful day at school, dear! Please don't forget to finish up all your greens and fruits, and don't stress yourself over council things, I know how you love to overwork yourself._

_Regardless, make me proud of you._

_-Mum_

ლლლ

"Mmm," he mused aloud, as he neatly folded up the sheet of paper and tucked it away in his pants pocket, "Of course I'll make you proud, mother, what do you take me for?" His voice was laced with an unwavering confidence, as he said to no one in , it always made him feel good knowing that he had all this in the bag.

Fixing the collar on his blazer and repositioning the tie around his neck, Arthur began to wonder what kind of "things" he'll have to do to get these mysterious rebels to behave, that, or he was just going to have to go to the "good little boy" route and turn them in to the headmaster.

The first option sounded more reasonable.

He then made his way to his desk, plopped his arse down on to the cushioned chair, pulled his lunch out with anticipating hands, and _was _about to let the flavors dance through his mouth, was it not for the sudden, erupted yell that burst from behind his closed office.

The boy flinched as the scream stalled him out from enjoying his meal. How odd, no one usually came down to this hallway during lunch hours, perhaps it was because of the sudden threat that he had announced at the beginning of his first year in this position and _threatened,_ that if anyone was to disturb his only quiet time, that they'll have to deal with him, or his guard, and _no one _wanted to fall into that category.

His eyebrows furrowed in aspiration.

_Still, that yell was unusual to be heard of during school hours… Better go have a look at it then._

A feeling of annoyance took a hold at him as he left his lunch on his desk, and hastily left his office room. Closing the door behind him, his head darted to his left, and then to his right, seeing no presence of whomever the screech had belonged to.

"Hmph. Well this is odd, I could've sworn-" He never got to finish his thought as another voice echoed down the hallway and into his vicinity.

"W-woah! H-hold on a second! You get back here right now!"

Arthur raised a brow in confusion as he quickly glanced around to where that voice was coming from. It almost seemed… familiar somehow. Like he _swore _ he had heard it earlier today-

A sudden muffled grunt was heard next, followed by a loud banging on the walls that echoed through his ears. Another voice joined in on the parade and was shouting a barrage of profanity towards either of the two suspects. But it was clear to Arthur that these _hooligans _were male and were up to no good.

Smirking and then gliding his tongue along his lips almost eagerly, Arthur made no haste as he took large, fast paced steps down the left hallway. For some reason, he wasn't exactly _not _amused with this disturbance from these clowns, but for whatever logic he is currently aiming at, he _really _wanted to beat the crap out of them.

_Oh well, perhaps I can have a bit of a workout before my meal. Now wouldn't that be cheery?_

Having that thought in mind, the council president rounded the corner and a couldn't help but bite back his retort as well as his urge to burst out laughing at this scene.

Not that it wasn't funny, it wasn't, but to him, he just couldn't believe that this kid had gotten into a crammy situation _already_.

What stood before him, were the presumably two shady characters that Francis had warned him about in the note: _very _badly cladded, with the tall one having one of his pants leg rolled up to the knees, a bandanna wrapped around his blazer sleeve and a nasty scar that marred his left cheek. While his shorter buddy sported a similar attire minus the wound on his face. It seemed like they were both _very _upset about something and that something involved _him._

The American transfer student.

How like him for already starting off on the wrong foot.

The two gangly students had Alfred pushed up against the wall, with one of them gripping his collar and glowering at his face. Arthur had to take a few more baby steps before he could hear what in blazes they were saying. He had decided to play this out by ear before acting on his own accord.

"Hmph, so how 'bout it? Wanna apologize to my buddy here before I beat you to a pulp? Or would you rather have him do that instead?" Spat the scarred face one whom was holding Alfred up against his will.

In this situation, any other student that Arthur knew would've groveled at the feet of any bully, regardless of what the punishment was, like the cowards they were. Interestingly enough though, the Brit noticed an unwavering confident expression on the face of that American, and that intrigued him into seeing what he would do in a situation like this.

Not to mention how _exactly_ did Alfred managed to get himself into this condition in the first place.

Alfred narrowed his eyes as he raised his chin up and stared straight into the eyes of his captor. "Apologize? I don't know why you would suggest such a thing to me, especially if _he _was the one who acted like that in the first place!"

Arthur didn't even flinch when he saw the other one come up to him and landed a blow with his elbow on to Alfred near his windpipe, knocking the wind out of him as he grunted in pain, but still not moving.

"You think this is funny, _newbie_? I don't like how you're rounding up on to me when all I wanted was to have a little _fun _with your so-called brother. After all, before you even came to this academy, he was a regular for me and my lackey here!" The shorter one laughed a wicked laugh, his face lit up in a sadistic enjoyment.

_Hmm, how interesting. _Thought Arthur as he pondered over this new information. He had never even heard of Matthew bring up these clowns before, much less then actually _see _any wounds or bruises on him. He knew what the boy was capable of, but what had caused him to shut his mouth into bringing up these two delinquents? That really bugged the Briton, and being a close friend of the usually quiet Canadian, Arthur could simply _not _allow this to go on any further.

"That is enough out of you _goons._" Arthur called out, his expression now extremely _pissed _as he took fast, menacing steps towards the perpetrators, his hands now balled up into tight fists.

At the sound of a new voice entering the situation, the three boys glanced over at the incoming council president.

Seeing this as an opportunity, Alfred let out a low growl as he willed up all his strength into his palms as he shoved the taller boy away from him and landed a hard punch to his already scarred face, earning him a cry of pain as he doubled over.

Alfred immediately leaped out of the way as the shorter boy tried to make a move on him, only to be roughly held back by the incoming student council president, as Arthur gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tightly around the guy's arm. "You know, violence isn't always the answer to everything," Arthur sneered and forcibly threw the boy as if he weighed nothing, to the floor, "but then again, I usually don't follow my own agenda."

His buddy then crouched down to try and stabilize the fallen one on to his feet, both had an extreme look of rage written across their face as they stared daggers at Alfred and their president.

The shorter one _tsked _as he brushed himself off and recomposed himself. "Well, it looks like you aren't _man _enough to deal with us yourself, _newbie._ Having Mr. President himself come save your ass, what a joke." He ignored Arthur's words, his voice was laced with undying sarcasm as he smirked and tugged on to the sleeve of his accomplice, "Hey, next time you won't be so lucky, as well as your dumb _brother._"

Arthur's patience was running at a high, the words that these guys said, the adrenaline that suddenly erupted in his veins had seeped into his mind and he was about snap. He could _hear _himself emitting a very low threatening growl as he took another step forward into the two delinquent's faces, his eyes narrowed into tight slits and his fists balled up.

"Now listen here you two _dumb arses, _I may be the student council president at this _blasted academy, _but that does _not _mean that I have any intention of just handing you a fucking _slip of paper _that has a warning about what you have done," his voice dropped down to a low whisper, still continuing to glare angrily at the two boys, "I _can _do much worse, and if you already haven't heard the rumors from your _former _buddies, then I suggest you do so."

Arthur let out a laugh as he shook his head, "They'd be _delighted _to see you two visit them- in the _emergency room." _He sneered as though the familiarity of the past striked him.

Alfred's eyes widened as he heard what he thought he had just heard: _emergency room_... What exactly… ?

… What?

"H-hah-," one of them let out as Arthur noticed their feet backing away from the blonde duo, "If you think some _petty _little threat will have us running, then think again. And don't say that this will be the last of us, _bastards."_

With that blatantly said and done, the two wrongdoers spun on their heels and quickly half ran, half jogged down the hallway until they were out of sight.

Alfred felt his mouth go dry as he forced himself to swallow that little bit of saliva to moistened his aching throat. They… they… Even though they had said to Arthur that they weren't afraid of him, Alfred had noticed the glint of fear in their shaking eyes as they stated their resolve, as though they _knew _what Arthur was talking about.

This wasn't right, no it wasn't.

He turned his gaze to Arthur and still saw the satisfied smirk placed across his lips.

"H-hey, I appreciated the help and all, those douche bags had it coming to them… But maybe telling them lies that you'll regret later on wasn't a smart idea." He was lying… There was no way that a humble Briton such as Arthur couldn't have possibly done all those things he had just said, right?

Arthur's satisfactory grin soon wavered and soon a frown replaced his smile, a faraway look soon casted across his green eyes, "Who said I wasn't serious to what I said? Now bugger off, I have some more _important _things to attend to." Arthur didn't want to stall his lunch break any further than he already had, plus he didn't want Alfred to involve himself with his own business.

He had already exposed way to much to get those hooligans to quit fooling around.

The shorter blonde sighed, feeling a massive headache return to him as he turned around and began to make his way towards his office.

"-Wait!"

A hand reached out and grabbed his arm, shockingly, Arthur had to hold himself back on instincts to restrain himself from smacking that American across the face.

He narrowed his eyes and stared down at the hand on his forearm. "What is it? If you're going to start spouting nonsense to me about what just happen can you please save that for another day?"

Alfred blinked and hesitantly removed his hand from the other, but still held his gaze with a composed face, "I wasn't going to ask about who those two guys were, I just wanted to do them justice for hurting Mattie like that."

"Mmm, is that so?" Arthur mused, "Matthew is a good kid, I had no idea he had such a strong willed brother such as yourself." But regardless, if you let yourself be beaten to a pulp by the on-comers, then consider yourself less than a _hero of justice._

"What?" Alfred stared questioningly at him but then shook off the comment, "Huh, but still, I hate it whenever someone gets picked on, it's going against what human life is really about. Why can't all people respect one another's wishes…" It wasn't a question and Arthur knew that, Alfred really committed himself into aiding everyone, even to those he doesn't know.

"The world isn't all that friendly, Alfred. The only ones who will always be left at the top will be ones who can fend for themselves, the bull dog against a harmless puppy, a spring time dandelion against a great oak tree, whose lives will draw out longer than the other?" Arthur gritted his teeth and refused to continue this conversation any longer.

"Hmph, not like you would understand a thing anyways. Try to keep out of trouble." Arthur said nonchalantly, turning around and leaving Alfred as he followed the grumble of his poor, empty tummy.

ლლლ

Alfred stared in shock as he watched Arthur leave him in the middle of the hallway, so many unanswered thoughts he had harbored in his mind, so many emotions he felt during that whole escapade. He had… never felt something like this before.

Well what a way to start off the school year, he couldn't _wait _to see what else was in store for him. Especially with Arthur, he had a feeling that he'll be sticking around him throughout this year.

A sigh escaped his lips as he scratched the back of his head tiredly, he hadn't even had lunch yet. And he also had to check up on Matthew, was he coping okay?

"Ah, there you are!" A soft voice reached his ears.

Alfred turned to where the sound was coming from and his face lit up as he saw his new buddy, Kiku, walk up to him. "Hey! Sorry I just ran off like that, I know I was supposed to answer questions for that survey of yours but I guess I got distracted by something."

Kiku stopped in front of Alfred and shook his head, his lips moving into a small smile. "No, it is alright, it's your first day here, so I am sure that you are curious about how the way things work. No harm done, though it _is _a bit odd of you to suddenly run off like that." The Japanese boy chuckled, amused at the antics of this American boy.

Alfred felt a light blush form on his cheeks as he let out a dry cough. "Err yeah,, haha whoops, I guess I'm still not used to waking up this early, you know- mind still on sleep mode." He then had another thought interrupt him and he was curious as to what the other's answer would be, "Kiku, do you know what's up with that Arthur guy? He really likes talking big about himself huh…?" Alfred didn't' know why, but he felt obliged to ask his new friend if he had news on the council president.

As soon as he had said that, Kiku's smile faltered and his eyes dropped, a sullen expression replaced his past grin. "Ah, so you've met Arthur…" he paused, thinking about what to say and then continued, "My family is acquainted with his family through big corporations, I've known him for quite some time now and based on what I had _heard, seen, _and _witnessed_, let me say one thing to you, Alfred: he is _bad _news, do _not _get on to his bad side or else terrible things will happen. I mean it."

The blonde's head began to whirl as Kiku's words reached his mind, Arthur… being bad? The student council president? Mr. Perfect?

Those adjectives were what he had seen _and _been through earlier on when he had first ran into him, he seemed like the _high ranking _type, never one to back down on assisting any student in need of help and getting things done on time. The _typical _personas of what a student council president would and should be doing.

… But after what he had just witnessed not even an hour ago, it seems like Kiku's words have more impact than against his own, and that _worried _him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Plot is in full swing! Next chapter will be on our lovely Alfred's point of view and what he thinks about our little rebel of a president, not to mention the questions he has will also be answered in due time. Reviews would be nice to keep up morale, but until then~

* _Je vous en prie (French) - _You're welcome


End file.
